Vamped
by BLunatic
Summary: Welcome to vampiREHAB, the rehab for emo vampires, crazy blood bags, finicky faeries, brain-hungry zombies, man-eating mermen, and much more. "...No, I'm pretty sure our skin doesn't sparkle." //SasuSaku//
1. Odi et amo, my darling sister

**Vamped**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Rated M for many things.**

**Please don't ask any time related questions.**

**  
We'll just say that they are a little further than now but lived long enough. Please, asking any questions relating to time and relevance will only confuse us more.**

**Prologue in ****HIS**** POV**

_**Darling Sister**_

I met her at age eight. In human years, that's approximately _five hundred and ninety five years_. We purebloods live long, you know. Let's continue the story.

I met her when I was eight. My eyes met her pretty emerald ones. Yeah, I said _pretty_. They were the first time I've seen such lovely green eyes. _Ever_. And I've lived for so many years already.

It was also rare that purebloods had _green eyes_.

The rarer the eyes are, the more powerful the vampire is.

"This is Sakura-chan. She'll be your little sister from now on." Mikoto- Mother. She was so inhumanly beautiful. So was my new little sister, which back then, I refused to accept. But my little sister was beautiful in a different way. Something, at that time, I couldn't put my finger on. But I had shrugged it off.

My mother, where many say I get my looks from, has her silky and impossibly straight hair. Depending on my mood, I'll take it as an insult (_Just as an excuse to relieve stress_) or take it as a compliment (_If I feel haughty_). She had pale skin, almost dead-like, but not wrinkly or squishy but soft. Her eyes were onyx, like mine, and also held much to wisdom and mystery.

But Sakura was different. She had long pink hair that was soft and ticklish whenever I had hugged her. Her emerald eyes sparkled, which held so much innocence, and her smile always reached them. I remember promising myself that those eyes did remain innocent (_Heh_). She was the only really lively thing in the house. She was quite short, but that made her easier to hug. Her skin was white and creamy but it didn't seem lifeless. Her hands were tiny, like a doll's.

She always did look like one.

Every time I remember the first thing I said to her, I laugh (_Of course, I try to only remember when no one's looking. Otherwise, people will think I'm a psycho_).

I remember it clearly.

** REWIND**

I looked at my mother, whose smile was unwavering. I looked at Sakura, whose face looked like it would cry if I rejected her. And for some reason, I wanted to see her cry.

"Like hell she'd be my sister. I can't even stand my brother."

_**Eight years old**_ and a kind of a dirty mouth. (_Remember, I've been alive for a long time_)

My feet spun on their heels and I ran towards the garden, zooming past all the servants, the paintings, the vases, the flowers, the large window that made up for a room wall, and finally outside to the Japanese-style garden.

I fell to my knees, feeling the hard ground scrape against my knees. I didn't feel much pain, but they became stained with dirt. I looked back to see if she followed, but there was no girl in sight. I let out a sigh and tried to regain my breath. She was probably crying her eyes out-

"Do you dislike me that much?" She asked. Damn, she's quick. It amazed me for a minute, because I had forgotten it was a person and not a doll speaking to me. It's not an insult.

I frowned and glared as hard as I could. I couldn't. I tried to imagine her to be Itachi but her eyes-

Her sad eyes…

I tried to gulp down the suffocating feeling in my throat. And the wrong words came out.

"I hate you."

My brain hurt even more. Though my asocial façade was painted onto me, my mind was still it's childish self, despite the way I looked. The corner of my mind wished she'd see through that, but with the look on her face, she probably didn't. So, I opened my mouth to apologize-

"Sa-chan."

I shut my mouth immediately when I heard two tiny voices. I looked to see two red-headed little kids that were up to her shoulder.

"They're six years old, in human age." I heard her say quietly. They clutched onto her arm and they stared at me with frightened eyes. I looked away. It kind of hurt to see people stare at me like that. To see them scared of me made me ask myself, "Was she scared of _me_, too?"

I knew I'd (_have to_) get used to it after a while.

I crinkled my nose. My voice cracked a bit. "They're **Level C **or…They're **Halflings**?" I bit my tongue to stop myself from spitting the words. I couldn't help it. I admit, I'm (_was_) uneducated and quite haughty…Actually, now that I did mention it, kids at school would call me _'stuck up'_. Probably because I looked down on them too much.

_**Their **__fault for not keeping up with me._

"They're more powerful than you think." She patted their heads and smiled a smile I unknowingly wished would be for me. "They're my bodyguards. Believe it or not, they're **Level B **vampires. That's very close to our level and, remember, is the level for nobles, of those who are and appear much older and wiser than we." She gave a small sigh. "They're going to be raised by a different family, though." Hints of loneliness danced in her eyes.

I snorted. My eyes widened when I saw her look at me, causing me to look down. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Yeah…Well, **B **obviously comes after **A**." She giggled. I looked at her.

I just said **"I hate you" **a few minutes ago and she's acting as if nothing happened! _"I hate you" _is the only thing I say to girls (_Most of them human_) and the minute they hear that, they run away cry to cry rivers, probably hoping I'll go after them. She's standing here, talking to me about her- _No wait_. Actually, I think she's _mocking _me! What, like _I _don't know the _alphabet_?!

"Sa-chan, who's that?" The one with a tattoo on the left side of his forehead asked as he pulled her sleeve. I noticed he had no eyebrows. Her smile remained on her mouth. The next thing she said made me a little happy, even though at the time I believed I shouldn't be, and a lot shocked.

"He's my brother, Gaara-chan."

"Really? You have a brother?" The other one asked as he hugged her other arm.

"Yes, I do, Sasori-chan."

"What's your name?" Gaara asked as he looked at me from behind her arm. I lowered my head.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." I let out a hand in sign to redo our meeting. She smiled.

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

Haruno. Why was that familiar-

I frowned and shook my head. Maybe I should be nicer; _JUST _a _**BIT**_. "No. What's your name?" I asked again. The pink haired girl looked at me with a funny look.

"Uhm, Haruno Sakura."

"No. What's your name?" I asked once more. Her eyes widened before they closed in happiness.

"Uchiha Sakura."

I couldn't help but smile, too.

"Nice to meet, you."

Then the same day, we shared a room. I don't know why. We did. I'd say it was unconsciously, but…I told you, I don't know why.

It was my room.

_Big. _

_Empty. _

And my favorite part of it, the right side wasn't a wall, but a large window. At the right time, the moon could be seen perfectly. I sat on the large, plush bed and watched her dance around on the wide floor.

"This is my first night without them."

I raised an eyebrow and pulled my legs up to the bed. "Who?"

"Sasori-chan and Gaara-chan."

I tilted my head to get a better view of her face, trying to read her expression. "Are they your real family?" I asked. She shook her head, her soft pink hair shifting along with it. Her face seemed shadow but moonlight lit her hair, making it brighter than the usual.

"But they're like my little brothers. They were there when…" I heard her sigh. I continued to stare at my feet.

"If you're uncomfortable saying it, don't say it." I stated as I leaned back onto the bed, trying to sound as comforting as I can. I was never the kind good at comforting. She looked at me and smiled, as if knowing my intentions and quietly thanking me for it.

"I have a question."

I waited quietly. I figured she'd be smart enough to take that as a yes. But, judging from her personality, she'd probably ask me no matter what I said.

"Do you really hate me?" She sounded hurt. I even felt the feeling of sadness spike around her, her fear of rejection entered my mind.

…Maybe she wasn't all that good at reading my feelings, yet. (…**Yet**)

Her thoughts were cloudy. Yes, I could read minds. But hers was so hard to read…Like a philosophy book. But she probably could read minds, too. I guess my book isn't open at all. So, if the book can talk-

"No."

I felt the aura soften. She felt relieved and her mind cleared, almost as if I was starting to understand it (_a couple of words, anyway_). Her heart beats slowed down. I looked down, slightly feeling ashamed.

"It was more like I hated myself…" I gulped. The burning feeling in my throat wouldn't go away. My chest hurt a little more more. I licked my lips.

"I hated myself for liking you."

**PAUSE**

I've seen many girls, all which have gawked at me. But she was the first one I actually ever talked to _(I hated talking really to anyone_) except for my mother. That's why my communication skills are…lacking.

I didn't understand why, at first, that I liked her so much in a matter of hours.

I didn't understand why, at first, that I wanted to be beside her no matter what.

I didn't understand why, at first, that I wanted her to be mine and no other vampire to claim her.

I didn't understand why, at first, that I would want to torture any person or persons, regardless of gender, if they laid of a finger on her.

No matter how smart I was, I didn't know what my reoccurring thought meant.

'_My mate. My twin.'_

**PLAY **

Age thirteen, in human years. Estimated age in vampire years: Close to Nine Hundred

From those days on, Sakura's hand remained in my mine. We went everywhere together, hand in hand. To parties. In school. Except for the bathroom, of course. But there were some days that had to tore me away from her, despite my calm forced-smile expression and my aura not matching it.

"How was school today, Sakura?" My mother (_who always ignored my aura and faked expressions_) had asked Sakura. She hadn't replied. Instead, all she did was smile.

"Onii-sama's here." I heard her cry excitedly as she ran towards the door excitedly. (_I heard the footsteps, thanks to my super hearing_)

The minute I saw the door open, something clad in angel Lolita clothes had flown into my arms.

"Sasuke-onii-sama!"

I had grown taller than her by then. Heck, even the two red headed brats were taller than her (_they now stay with us, considering that fact that growing older means more responsibilities and no more time to protect her_). I've always wondered why woman grow a little slower.

"Hello, Sakura." I said as I picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I glanced behind her to see mother getting up from the plush couch. Next to her sat Itachi, reading a book and focusing on it more than my entrance. "Remember, it's Sasuke-kun, not Onii-sama. Stop listening to mom." She giggled.

"Is it cold outside?" She put her hands on my face. All I could see was her green pools. "You're cold. Does that feel better?" Her forehead pressed against mine and her hands caressed my cheeks. I mustered up the best smile I could and put my large hands over her delicate ones. "I feel a lot warmer. Thank you." She smiled.

"So? How was it?"

I looked up to see mother smiling innocently, a hand on her cheek. I nodded, replying politely like in those (_wasted_) etiquette lessons. I have more manners than you know. "Thank you for letting me go on a play date." I snorted inwardly. _Play date_? Come _on_.

Sakura was glancing between me and my mother, who was staring quite oddly at me.

"I sent you on a play date with Naruto so that maybe you'd change. Like, influenced."

I raised an eyebrow, my mouth probably still in a straight line. The image of the grinning, happy-radiating **Level B **dobe popped into my mind. Now I imagined myself looking in a mirror (_Yes, we could see our reflections. Only Level E's couldn't_.), smiling like an idiot and my hair looking like I just woke up.

…I shuddered.

Mother went up to me and examined my face. She tilted my head up and swung side to side.

"He hasn't changed, has he?"

Itachi snorted. "Actually, I think I can imagine little brother grinning like an **idiot**." He smirked, his voice teasing and no harm done in a joke. I growled. I don't take _insults_.

Sakura, still being held by me, waved her hands. "Don't tease Onii-sama-, I mean, Sasuke-kun!" Aniki rolled his eyes and patted the seat next to him. "Come back to your favorite brother, Sakura." I narrowed my eyes and I know sparks were flying. Once again, we were fighting over position of 'favorite brother'.

_Childish_? Yes. _Meaningless_? No. But, then again, Sakura wasn't the type to really have a favorite. Usually, she couldn't choose. Mother finds are little quarrels over Sakura amusing…and cute. (_I roll my eyes at that_)

I resisted the urge to smirk when I felt Sakura's arms tighten. Even though she said, "In a minute," I'm sure she was going to try and stay with me as much as she could.

"Sasuke."

I looked up to see my mom's serious face, a face she rarely (_And probably didn't like_) to use.

"We need to talk to you about something."

Sakura was glancing between mother and I, probably worried that something bad has happened due to our serious faces. Nothing bad happened.

Nothing that I know of.

I put her down and pat her head. Putting on the best (_most fake_) smile I could, I said,

"Everything will be alright."

But I knew she could see right through my smile because on her face was on of those rare frowns.

**SKIP ahead a bit**

"So any additional information you'd like to say about the **Level E **you and Naruto extinguished?" Itachi asked.

We were in the Japanese-style room, where my mother liked to stay a lot. It was my mother, aniki, and I in the room, sitting on our knees with our backs straight and our eyes never blinking.

"Disgusting." Was all I said. I smirked when I saw the corner of Itachi's mouth twitch up. He muttered,

"Nice to know."

"Now, to talk about your relationship with Sakura…"

My eyes narrowed. This was what I was really waiting to talk about.

"I'm guessing you have already begun to figure out Sakura is your twin."

Twins weren't almost-look-a-likes. In vampire terms, it means that's the person you're destined with (For a destiny explanation, please refer to the male Hyuuga heir. Twins, with vampires, didn't necessarily mean you were born together. It just means your other half, your destined lover, you know, cliché stuff like that. I was just extremely lucky. Despite your family blood, you and your twin had a significant blood bond. Since Sakura and I had strong blood, it wasn't hard to track down. Some people actually find theirs at a young age.

_That's only for the lucky people._

Some vampires, it takes decades to find their twin. _Why_?

The only way to determine that person is your twin is…

One; You're linked. No matter where you are, you see her. You hear her. And sometimes, you can taste her.

I began seeing Sakura when I was five, both awake and asleep. When I was awake, I'd see her, blink, and she'd be gone. Where ever I was, I'd see a glimpse of her and she disappear into a crowd or around a corner. I unconsciously trained myself not to blink, afraid that if I did, she'd be gone. When I was asleep, I'd dream of her in my arms or doing something else romantic. Nightmares would be me not being able to speak and her talking to me. Then when I'd finally be able to speak, she'd explode into bunch of cherry blossoms.

I'd hear her, even if she wasn't there, the whispers. I could block out the rest of the noise, in the center of Konoha, in a pool in the Resort Village, in the biggest mall in the Village of Merchants, in the middle of a brawl in the Village of Fallen Heroes, even in a crowd of fan girls in a Vampire Sanctuary, and STILL I could pinpoint her voice. For all I had known, she might've been a million miles away or even in a few feet away.

I'd taste her, like how sometimes you can taste smells. I'd smell her, too. My nostrils would be filled with the smell of cherry blossoms, despite where I was. The ruins of a house, a bunch of Level E vamp corpses, smoking in a cemetery, and especially in his own room, he could smell cherry blossoms. No one else could. I always tasted cherries-no, strawberries, actually. Like a lollipop, but not so much artificial flavoring. Bitter, sweet, and an aftertaste of sour. But, then when I lick my lips, it'd taste like chocolate. Chocolate covered strawberries.

And I'd like it.

Despite the fact that I hated sweets.

I liked this taste.

Two; Your past lives. Memories of her, in a princess outfit, in rags, in a school uniform, in a toga, in a ninja outfit, everything. Every memory of her, being linked to her, all your endings.

…Will slowly come back to you.

Three; a clear and easily noticeable birthmark in the shape of a wing. Vampires were considered to be fallen angels, once followers of Lucifer and now abiding to their own rules. No two wings are alike. The male would have the left wing. The female would have the right. As one winged angels, they are to support each other.

I do not know how we have found my partner so easily, since their were so many backs to go through…But then again, I was having dreams about a girl with bubble gum pink hair. Though my father was quite reluctant at first, mother believed me right away. Sakura was the only one who had that kind of hair.

…And she was also the only one who had my wing.

"Yes." I replied sternly, closing my eyes, no single thought in my head. Emotions in the room were jumbled, to blurry to be even read. Auras change to quickly. Thoughts would be halted before they escaped into other heads.

Mikoto smiled mysteriously; meaning, I could not understand why she did, nor could I read it. Itachi's face remained blank, along with his mind. But in his aura, I sensed the smallest hint of…

…_Jealousy?_

"Well, you better take care of, despite any situation."

Mother always did had that tiny power to peak into the future. Now, I was wondering what she had seen because of her aura suddenly spiked with aura. Then, as if she knew I sensed it, the 'worry' spike disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

I nodded, watching her and Itachi warily. Aniki looked like he forced a teasing smirk.

"Even after you get married." Now they were trying to read my expressions right after he said that.

Even I didn't know my own expression.

…

….

…..

The grandfather clock, which looked rather misplaced in the Japanese style room, ticked.

_Tick._

…

_Tock._

…

Tick

…

Tock.

…

_Tick-_

'_You annoying CLOCK!' _The minute my eyes snapped opened into their Sharingan, the said clock cracked.

_Crick._

…_Crick_…

…_CRICK_-

The large clock fell to the floor with a large slam, splinters of wood flying past Itachi and Mikoto (like in slow motion, because not a single thing touched them).

"Did you let it all out, little brother?" Itachi asked as he smirked at me. I returned the smirked and gave a feigned sigh,

"Most of it, aniki."

Mom rolled her eyes at me and shook her head. "Stop fooling around, you two. This is a serious matter. And that clock! If your father heard about this, he'll give you a whole speech about why he loves that clock while fixing it." She joked and gave a sigh, "If only that kind of speech was as quick as the time he fixes it."

Itachi chuckled while I felt the corner of my mouth tilt up. Laughing was nothing I did, but it was the least I could do for mother's attempt to cheer the mood up a little.

After an awkward cough, she continued.

"Even though you and Sakura look nothing alike, you must marry, despite your sibling factor. When you bear children, they will be reincarnations of the next strongest angels." I nodded. "Are you okay with marrying Sakura or are you too disturbed?"

I raised an eyebrow. I caught Itachi smirking and Mikoto giving me a mysterious smile. "No…" I replied.

"Oh. Well, if you didn't, I was thinking of just marrying you two off to the Hyuuga cousins."

I coughed. Ugh. Hinata!? Disturbing. And _NEJI_?! _**THAT **_bastard?! With **SAKURA**?! No way in hell. I bit my lip to refrain myself from saying something so rude. So, instead, it came out,

"I'll decline both those offers for both of us."

Mom laughed and Itachi fell backwards, laughing to his hearts content. I let him. You know, he always keeps a serious face due to his position in the house. I snorted.

"Tch…"

**FAST FORWARD A LITTLE **

I looked around.

My head hurt.

My stomach felt funny.

My throat feels clogged.

My heart is pounding nervously and I don't know why. It's going to eventually knock my rib cage down; that's what it feels like. Like lion trapped in a cage. Damn it, make it sto-

"Sasuke-kun, what did they talk about?"

Sakura? Where'd she come from?

"Fine." I said, trying not to sound as nervous as I felt. I don't know, unconsciously, I didn't want Sakura's image of the cool me to be ruined.

Now that I mention the nervousness, I felt everything lessen into a comfortable state.

My head stopped hurting.

My stomach relaxed.

My throat no longer feels clogged.

My heart stopped pumping. (In vampire terms, that's a good thing. We don't need to breathe, actually.)

Was this nervousness gone because Sakura was by my side?

I felt Sakura hold onto my arm, as if using me to support herself. I raised an eyebrow, feeling my throat clog up a bit.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun, I'm fine."

She assured me.

I wasn't assured, though.

And that was the beginning of our troubles.

**FAST FORWARD to present **

A/N: Yup. A very serious story coming from us. Which is rare, since I'm only fond of humorous stories…Brace yourselves.

**Next Chapter: HER Problems**

**This is a life threatening problem, Sakura. -Mikoto**


	2. Inhumanitas omni aetate molesta est

**Vamped**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Rated M for many things.**

**First Chapter in HIS POV**

_HER Problems_

**Present Day. Year, 2XXX. Age, lost track. Appear to be a twenty year old.**

Chirping noises.

The soft footsteps of servants.

The soft breathing of Sakura.

I woke up on my silky navy blue bed and sighed. I glanced to the side to see Sakura sleeping. After I kissed her forehead, I sat up and stretched. As I rubbed my neck, I grumbled curses at the sun. Couldn't it wait a little longer? I walked over to the tall curtains, pulling them to block the sun that only seemed to shine brighter.

I walked back to the bed and sat down, staring intently at her sleeping face. She was pale, almost paler than me. That's what worried me. I brushed a lock of pink hair out of her face.

She's not drinking enough blood, an essential for vampires.

Vampires without blood make them really frail, and sick enough for their immortal powers to lessen. For some reason, Sakura's immortal powers remain strong, yet she herself is spending so much time in bed.

That's one of the things she doesn't like to do.

"Sasuke-kun…"

I heard her small voice and immediately looked at her. "Sh…Sakura, it's still too early."

"I can't sleep…if you're staring at me…" She mumbled in reply with a soft giggle. I forced a smile and stroke her hair.

"Hn." _I can't help it_, I thought. Then I felt a pain in my chest, wincing and closing my eyes tightly for almost a second. I don't think she noticed. If she did, I hoped she didn't ask anything. So, I decided to bring something up, since I needed to say something before she did.

"Sakura."

"Mm?" My dear sister replied as she tilted her head to the side, her voice sounding like bells. It only took a millisecond for her to examine my face and immediately know what I was going to ask.

I gulped quietly at the sight of her innocent eyes looking up at me. And without a second thought, I jumped onto her. Everything that I was about to say was thrown out the window.

"Sasuke-kun, Ah--Un…"

I heard her moan as she wrapped her legs tight around me and hands burying themselves in my messy hair. I licked where her veins were evident (which is actually still hard to see, considering the fact she's a VAMPIRE) on her neck, leaving hickeys and saliva trailing from the center of her chest to her throat and to her cheek.

"A-are you going to drink?" She asked as she pulled the sleeve of her poof-y white night gown down. I looked at her like she was stupid.

"Of course not." I replied as I licked my lips and kissed her throat, feeling her gulp.

_No matter how much I wanted to-_

_No matter how much my throat was burning for it-_

_No matter how much my stomach was hungry for it-_

_No matter how much my mouth was watering for it-_

_I couldn't-_

_I can't-_

_I __**won't**__-_

"Why not?" Sakura asked with her shaky voice, her hand still on her sleeve, quivering from fear or the sudden draft, I wasn't sure.. Once again, I looked at her like she was stupid.

"What's there to drink?"

I said quite harshly, trying to cover up my fight with myself.

She looked down, guilty, instantly making me feel the same. Damn mutual feelings. She wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned when I grinded against her.

"I can't, Sasuke-kun…" She whispered as her delicate fingers brushed my cheeks. I growled and lowered myself down to her stomach. "Why not?" I hissed, licking her fabric-covered skin. I needed to make her drink my blood. Actually, blood in general. Sakura looked at me with sad eyes and rubbed the area from neck to my cheek.

"I can't bring myself to hurt you."

I gritted my teeth and pushed myself against her. I trailed kisses from her cheek down to her collarbone, licking and sucking where her shoulder met her neck. "You _have _to, Sakura." I whispered between pants; both hers and mine. I saw her lick her lips and lower her head to where my neck met my shoulder.

I stroked her hair, hoping it would encourage her with the words, "I won't feel any pain." She opened her pale lips to show the canines and lowered herself closer to my neck. The closer she got, the more visible her shaking was. I actually believed she was going to drink-

_Thud._

Or not.

I sighed. She fainted again before it could happen. I pulled the sheets over her and tucked her in. When I knew she was comfortable (She snuggled her pillow, probably thinking it was me), I walked…

Not even.

I glided across the floor quietly to my large closet and put on a shirt and a leather coat. I licked my lips and walked over to Sakura, stroking her hair once more. I decided I need food, right then and now.

But I couldn't get it from her.

* * *

I hissed as I washed my right hand of the sticky red liquid in the sink. So disgusting…

"Thanks for helping me get rid of that pest."

I scrubbed my hand real hard with foam soap, and I'm sure I'd get more, whether from the 'fun' (as Sakura says, since she always did love playing with foamy soap) or the hygiene, I don't know and I don't care. As long as I got this crap of me.

"Whatever." I grumbled back to the blonde.

Guess who.

"Well, I, Uzumaki Naruto, should still get all the credit." He said boastfully from behind me. I looked up in the mirror to see him put his thumb against his chest and his goofy grin plastered on. I snorted and shook my hand.

"Yeah, right…" I replied sarcastically as I turned to faucet off. I couldn't help but smirk when I heard him laugh heartily. "You get the credit, I get the cash." The blonde gaped.

"Hey!"

I put my gloves on and turned around to look at him. "Should I head home now?" Naruto shook his head.

"Naaaah. Stay a little longer. It's boring here." He chimed as he skipped (Yeah, skipped) into the living room. I -shook my own head and smacked my forehead. "Who needs enemies when you've got a best friend like this?" I chuckled to myself as I followed (Without skipping) him into the living room.

"So…Have any dates lately?"

_Ignore._

"I guess not…"

…

"How's school?"

_Ignore_.

"I guess you haven't been going to school…You're ahead anyway."

_Ignore_.

Does this vampire have an off button?

_God_.

I wish this was a chat room so I could _REALLY _put this guy on my ignore list.

"How's Sakura?"

I glanced at him.

"Well, _**that **_caught your attention."

I snorted and turned away.

"What about _your _problem?"

I gritted my teeth. "It's nothing."

"It's _something_, teme. I know you run out and feed on animals inhumanly."

I growled at him. "We are inhuman, Naruto. Inhuman means _NOT _human. We're **VAMPIRES**. Does _**THAT **_count as human?"

"But, you eat mythical creatures. You know what their blood does to a vampire, Sasuke-teme."

I turned away.

"True, they make a vampire more powerful, Sasuke. But, so powerful, that the vampire can't even recognize itself in the mirror. They become much more of a monster than they were made to be."

I remained silent, feeling a headache come onto my head.

"I wonder what Sakura would do."

_CRASH._

I heard the blonde sigh.

"You didn't have to break all my mirrors, teme."

I snorted. "I don't need them anyway."

"_YOU _don't need them. I need them to keep my handsome-ness."

I rolled my eyes. I knew he was trying to cheer me up, but how is him being egoistic making me feel happy?…I don't think I can take jokes.

"In your dreams, dobe." I smirked.

But, suddenly, the pressure grew more intense and all jokes were shut into a tight drawer. Our happy faces (_I don't know if mine counts_) melted away into seriousness.

"Teme. Sakura-chan will not be happy if she finds out she's the reason you've been acting this way." I gritted my teeth and glared back.

"I can't say the same for you."

I didn't feel guilty that I said that, because it was true. His problem was as worse as mine was. Sakura wouldn't be happy about him, either. He glared at me hard.

"We need to do something about these problems."

"What? Are we going to lock ourselves in a cooler?" I growled as I leaned back roughly against the chair. Naruto shot me a look.

"Where the hell did you get that idea from?"

I shrugged.

"Look, I heard about this place called VampiREHAB."

I looked at him incredulously. I hope I didn't hear what I thought I just heard.

"What?"

Naruto gulped and inched away. "Look, Sasuke-teme, I was just thinking maybe we should cure this before it gets too serious, you know?" I sighed. But, I wasn't ready to admit defeat.

"A rehab?!"

"Well, it doesn't only have vampires, it also has faeries-"

"I hate faeries."

Those gurgling fan girls.

"And zombies-"

Great. More brainless idiots to add to _this _one.

"and mermaids-"

…_What_?

"and I heard some humans are going, too."

"Those blood bags?" I spat and felt my face scrunch up. Trust me, I wouldn't speak or act like this around others. Only Naruto. Believe it or not, I trusted him almost more than I did Sakura.

…_Almost_.

Naruto shrugged and picked up his glass of lemonade. "Eh. I heard they were vampire hunters." I growled and narrowed my eyes as I imagined those humans watch us like hawks. I resisted the urge to break something when I imagined them pointing a weapon at Sakura.

"Gives me another reason not to go." I snarled as I brought my legs onto the white plush couch. Naruto's lips went into a straight line.

"Come on, Sasuke-teme. Just so Sakura-chan can get better. We'll do it for her."

…

….

…..

He knows very well he's hit my low point.

"Hn."

* * *

I sat in the leather chair of the car and sighed. I massaged my forehead, hoping it would stop my headache. It didn't help tat all.

"We're here, Sasuke-sama."

"Hnn…" I grumbled back warily as I heard the car door next to me open. I put my black coat hood up and my usual pair of 'Men in Black' sunglasses, as Sakura calls them. I stepped out of the car to be greeted with the sight of the large cherry wood front doors of the mansion. (_To those who are aiming to rob it or shoot it down, don't bother, because inside the wood is missile-proof metal. Yes. __**MISSILE**__-proof_.)

A servant pushed the door open and, to my surprise, revealed Sakura dressed in her usual Lolita clothes holding her black bunny doll. She looks shorter when she stands up.

"How is Naruto?" She asked as she walked up to me on her tip toes and took my glasses. I shrugged my coat off and handed it to another servant. "Fine, I guess." I replied. I raised an eyebrow when she put my sun glasses on and smiled.

"How do I look?"

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful with whatever." She frowned.

"You're compliments are romantic…"

Oh shit.

"Is something wrong?"

Sakura wasn't the type to use her vampire powers. She could read my mind and find out what was wrong, but she'd rather hear it from my own mouth (_She did a good job already figuring me out, something a twin is always good at with the other_). She could do everything in a few seconds, but she'd rather take it slow. She was the type to only use it when specifically needed, not for petty reasons.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I hoped that maybe I would be able to lose her if I walked around the house for a bit. I didn't. She just followed me like a detective to a personal case. Finally, I took a stop in the game room and sat down on the bright red long couch. She sat down next to me.

"You can't lose me, you know."

I smirked and knew that very well. She couldn't lose me, neither. "I know." She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. I picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

"I know you compliment me when you're worried, Sasuke-kun. I know you're covering something up. Tell me?" She asked as she grabbed the remote from my hand and changed the channel. I frowned and grabbed the remote back.

"Come on. Say something."

I looked at her mockingly and pointed at my mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"I know you're not mute, Sasuke-kun."

I shrugged and muttered, "Could be…" Sakura stood up (_giving me a few seconds to see her underwear_) and pointed and accusing finger at me.

"You talked!"

I shook my head and changed the channel. "You make it sound so shocking." She sat back down and hugged her knees close to herself. I glanced at her through the corner of my eye to see her staring at me intently. I felt my face burn a little.

"What?"

"Tell me!"

…

_OK_, that's it. I'm sure if I went any longer, she'd bother me all the way 'til we get into bed. If she was _**REALLY **_worried, I'm sure she'd come into my dreams, too, and force me to spit it out.

_Fine_.

I'll say it.

"…nn…to…nt…o…rr…b."

She looked at me with an annoyed look.

"_What_?"

I said it…Come on, I _know _you heard. Why do I have to repeat myself?

"Na…to…ant…o…re…ab…"

"What?"

"Naruto wants us to go to rehab!" I roared, watching her fall back onto the couch with a shocked expression. She pushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear and huffed. "Okay, I heard you! _Yeesh_…" I growled warningly and crossed my arms. Now, I was worried for _her_.

Her face grew grim and she was staring at the floor.

"He wants us to go…_where_?"

"It's called VampiREHAB." I stated as I pretended to close my eyes. I kept a bit of my left eye open to watch her reactions and emotions. "A rehab for creatures like us and other kinds. He said there'll be humans, too." I think I'll leave the hunter part out. Sakura gasped.

"Eh? _Humans_?…Why?"

I shrugged. I didn't know that myself, actually. Why _were _humans there?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at her.

"You should go."

…

….

I gritted my teeth and glared as hard as I was allowed to at her. "**I **should go?!" I bit my tongue from roaring at her. "Stop being such a _martyr_! (_It's making me SICK_!) You always were one from the _start_! You're a **VAMPIRE**, for God's sake, a _**VAMPIRE**_." Then, I realized what I just said, that I vented out on her and not to some other person that I didn't care about.

All her features saddened and her posture slumped. She gave a sigh and mumbled low enough for me to hear, "I'm tired…"

_Snap. _That's the sound of my sanity snapping.

I grabbed one of her hands in the air and pinned her to the couch, my dangerously red eyes staring into her green ones. I growled and buried my nose into her neck, inhaling the scent of strawberries and kiwi.

"We're both going. Whether you like it or not." I hissed into her neck as I playfully nipped it. I felt her stiffen and smirked. "Sakura-_chan_…" I purred as I stroked her cheek, watching in amusement when she bit her lip to suppress a moan. I chuckled and left a moist kiss on her throat, causing her to shiver. I rolled off her, my smirk still intact. "Pardon me, little sister, I need to go make a phone call." She blushed prettily and gulped, nodding very slowly. I got up and whipped out a (yes, _a_) cell phone out of my pocket and speed dialed Naruto's number.

"Oi, Naruto-dobe. Where's this VampiREHAB?"

* * *

"A-are you sure about this, Sasuke-kun? I know how much you hate th-things like this, and…"

She just kept rambling on and on. It was starting to give me a headache.

Sure, I hated it. The reason we were going was because I _LIKED _it. It was for _HER _sake. Doesn't she _understand _that yet?!

We stopped in front of the shoji screen and knelt in front of it.

"Mother, we're leaving." I stated calmly. I glanced at Sakura, who was looking at lap. We both looked up when we saw the silhouette of mother sit up.

"Okaa-san, don't strain yourself." Sakura said, her voice filled with worry. But, I could still feel some of the worry directed towards me and not to the said woman. We saw her cough and shiver, reaching for a cup of tea that was always refilled by a maid right after she finished.

"I don't understand why you want to go."

My ear twitched as I heard Sakura swallow and breathe in deeply. "I…I need to learn how to drink blood."

Mother gave a sigh. Not one of worry, but more of relief. "So, you understand now. This is a life threatening problem, Sakura." She stated. I could tell she wasn't looking at us yet by her shadow. My said sister nodded, shaking a little.

"I know. Which is why I want to go."

"Why is Sasuke-kun going?"

I immediately replied before Sakura, "I want to make sure Sakura is in no danger whatsoever and will stay with her as long as she's there."

A long awkward silence followed my statement. Sakura watched mother's shadow nervously. I could tell she was afraid that mother would say no to me accompanying her. That actually made me feel a little…good. Finally, a sigh broke the slightly tense air.

"I will try to visit you as soon as you can…" She said weakly. Sakura shook her head and answered for me,

"No, please, don't. We'll be fine."

Mother stayed still and silent for a minute, as if waiting for a reason for her to believe we'll be fine. I gulped and straightened my back a bit more than it was.

"We will not let the revered Uchiha Family fall in ruin, for we are its successors."

"What of Itachi?" She asked. We could tell she was seeing right through the sliding doors and staring right into our eyes.

"Itachi-kun is busy, right now. If we inform him of our problems, it will only stress him out more as it is." Sakura replied, her eyes saddening at the memory of Itachi leaving us; his sad smile before he turned around and disappeared into the light. He was the new leader of the clan. We were its successors.

Mother remained silent at this, too. Her mind was silent, too, something she trained herself to do from enemies who had a mind reading power like I.

"Please, be on your guard."

We both straightened up.

"I want to explain to you what you should do when you get there."

We nodded our heads.

I wasn't surprised that so far, we were doing everything in unison.

"There are creatures there you may have seen, and may have not. Sasuke-kun, I want you to remain by Sakura-chan at _all times_. Tsunade-san has given you two _privileges_, more than other students but enough still keep you rehabilitating."

I nodded.

"Some of the creatures may be enemies of vampires. I'm sure you are aware of the injured vampire hunters, who may have not completely gotten used to being around vampires and may be vengeful, and werewolves, who may not like sitting in the same room as you."

We both nodded.

"But, you have some allies in there, too. You'll find out soon when you get there."

…_Allies_?

"Once you are both better, we will start preparing for the wedding. Yes?"

I glanced at Sakura. At times like these, I felt anxious that I couldn't read her mind. All I needed to know was if she wanted to marry me or not.

She nodded, her expression still unreadable. That was quite rare, too, since she was one of the most emotional vampires I have met. Why did she have to make such an unreadable expression when I want to know what she's _thinking_?!

I sighed inwardly.

This might be a long while…

* * *

"Naruto, _shut_ the fuck _up_!"

"What's _wrong _with you, teme?!"

"_Nothing_! It's that something's wrong with **YOU**."

"At least I don't have _chicken butt hair_!"

"At least I'm not _BLONDE_."

"DO YOU HAVE THING AGAINST _**BLONDES**_, YOU…What's racist but with hair…Uh…Uhm…_HAIRIST_."

"SO, WHAT? I'M PRETTY SURE YOU'D DROWN IF I GLUED A MIRROR TO THE BOTTOM OF A POND."

"AH-"

_YEAH_, he had no comeback for _THAT _one.

I was angry. My head was pounding and my eyebrows just couldn't relax. I tapped the arm rest impatiently. I could tell Sakura was worried about me, since she sent me a look. I returned it with a small smile, but I turned away and frown, grumbling insults to the blonde. She sighed with relief.

Now, I think she understood I wasn't mad at her.

I wasn't.

Really.

Moreover, I was irritated I wouldn't really have privacy. I don't know what they do here, but I'm pretty sure the workers are nosy.

I.

_Hate_.

Nosy.

Creatures.

Whether it be **HUMAN **or _**IN**_**HUMAN**, I DON'T CARE-

"We're here!"

I turned to see Naruto pressing his face against the window and grunted. If he was a dog (He acts like one), he'd be wagging his tail a mile a minute. Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed. The fancy car slowly halted to a stop, and to my dread, the door finally opened.

Here it was.

A large mansion-like estate.

_This _was a rehab?

…It didn't…Really look like anything I imagined.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun."

I snapped out of my revere and went back to my cool.

"Yeah, yeah."

…

….

…..

Everything was replaying.

And I've come to a realization.

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at her._

"_You should go."_

Did Sakura already know about my problem?

I bit my lip and tried to shake it off.

_Ow_.

_Headache_.

* * *

We entered, a weird breeze of mixed scents making my nose sting.

Sakura clutched to my arm, whether from protectiveness or from just being scared, I couldn't tell. A lot of the female residents were staring at me, but then again, there were a lot of scary looking creatures walking around. Then, I felt my instincts sharpen and a growl quietly emitting from my throat. What-

_Oh_.

…Males are sending Sakura some glances…

…

I felt Sakura's grip tighten on my arm. I looked down to see a scolding look on her face. Rolling my eyes, I grunted. This is how Sakura and I communicated. Through emotions, and sometimes, through telepathy.

I felt my vision become more focused; enough for me to see specs of dust. I looked around.

There was a blue-haired gothic looking girl sitting in the corner, her legs hunched up, a marker in her hand, slashing something in a fashion magazine. She was faerie; I could tell as I saw her glamour peeling off, revealing her bluish skin, and her eyes flashing from a human's to a fairy's.

Their was a guy next to her. He had dried blood all over him. He didn't make me hungry, nor did it seem to make Sakura or Naruto hungry. It was already far from being edible. He was lying down, his eyes glass-like, his skin deathly pale, and his body motionless. It seemed to me that he wasn't dead. He was undead.

I felt a disgusting smell sink into my nose and twitched.

A werewolf happened to pass by. Our eyes locked and immediately, we glared at each other, quietly growling at each other in warning. Then he snorted and continued walking out of my sight.

"Sasuke-kun?"

I looked down at Sakura and sighed. I rubbed her back, hoping that would assure her that I was okay. She didn't look too convinced.

"So, you're the three newcomers Mikoto has been telling me about."

I turned to the side, alarmed, to see a blonde woman with her arms crossed under her large…chest. I felt Sakura shudder and nod.

_She's a witch._

I heard her tell me in my mind. I grunted and rolled my eyes.

_I can tell. Based on appearance, she may not just be a healer. Be on your guard._

The woman examined all three of us, one by one. Her amber brown eyes going up and down, move her mouth side to side. She made a satisfied sound and broke into grin. She turned to Sakura, immediately making me hold onto her protectively. She gave a hearty laugh, startling dobe and me.

"Geez, you're so protective. I'm not going to eat you or anything." That wasn't so convincing. Her eyes looked at me, as if reading my mind, and snorted. "The only thing I'm interested in is this." She held up a bottle of wine and grinned.

"I think that's getting to your head, obaa-chan."

I flinched and whipped my head around to look at the Narutard. Sakura followed my action, but I don't think she had any mean thoughts about the idiot.

"Oh?" She smirked and leaned forward. I put a hand over Sakura's eyes and looked away. "Really now, boy?"

I glanced to see their faces inching, challenging each other, ready to; A, turn the other into a frog. B, rip the other into shreds. But, the next thing shocked me.

The witch straightened her back, put her hand out to the blonde and smirked. "I like you, blondie. You got guts. My name's Tsunade, head of this rehab." Naruto grinned and took the hand, shaking it roughly. "You shouldn't be talking to me about my hair color. Thanks, I get that a lot. The name's Naruto. Nice to meet ya, granny."

I took my hand off Sakura's eyes and then crossed my arms. I shook my head; they were now engaged in a 'who-can-shake-the-other's-hand-harder' contest. Sakura gulped, and I can see why. Their knuckles were turning from white to red. I cleared my throat, causing them to immediately let go of each other's hands. She walked over to me and ruffled my hair, as if I was kid. I growled.

"So, you're Mikoto's son. You look a bit like her." She smiled. Then, I saw her turn to Sakura and smile a weird smile. The kind a teacher does when their student makes them proud. "You must be her daughter, _A.K.A_." The blonde woman looked at me and smirked. "His soon-to-be _**wife**_."

I felt my face heat up a bit. I needed something to look at. But, when I glanced at Sakura, I found myself amused to see she was blushing madly and quite happy that I looked at her instead of the floor. I felt something warm in my chest, but gulped it down.

She ruffled my hair. "Come, I'll show you to your room." Tsunade motioned for us to follow.

We walked by so many people- I mean, creatures, that I think I was already used to it. But, I couldn't help but glare whenever they smiled at me or looked me in the eye. I noticed the male creatures were checking out Sakura, causing me to instinctively growl at anyone who got too close.

Faeries; boys, girls, it didn't matter. Some were so dark and wore gothic clothes, probably belonging to the Moon Court; they didn't even give us a glance. Some radiated with happiness and skipped down the hallway, probably belonging to the Sun Court; they waved, quite friendly. Sakura would wave back. Then, their were the ones who looked broken. Their glamour was peeling, their pixie dust wouldn't float around in the air but fall to the ground, their wings unseen, and their eyes glazed with crazy. They were the ones who would eye Naruto or me hungrily and glare at Sakura like a bug.

"The faeries here are of many colors. You can tell that they are the highest level if their back is straight, they look more human, and their head is held high, despite what court they belong to. The lower leveled ones can't keep their glamour up and look more like a monster than a faerie. Those are the type who won't be accepted back into their court until they're rehabilitated." Tsunade explained. I learned that the higher the level you are here, the more you have been rehabilitated and closer to getting better. "The Moon and the Sun court both learn to cooperate here."

We passed an indoor fountain, something I felt that Sakura was excited to see. So, there were the mermaids. They were singing and playing in the water, looking quite happy. Others, though didn't move.

"Not too many mermaids here. You can tell they're not good based on their energy and their singing. If they don't sing, something is definitely wrong. But, humans are prohibited in this area, since they are easily enticed into the water and possibly drowned." She caught me having a worried face, my grip on Sakura tightening unconsciously. Tsunade laughed. "Don't worry. _Only _humans. They aren't interested in anything else."

We passed some pale looking humans, probably the zombies. I didn't listen to her explanation, because I could tell myself. If they spoke and replied much like a regular human, the higher level they are. The faster they move, the higher level they are. Pale skin and glassy eyes are a zombie's features.

"It's a sad story for zombies." Tsunade sighed. "Most of their parents abandon them, too scared to accept the fact that their children turned into zombies. This epidemic has yet to be discovered by humans, since so far, only teenagers are still alive despite the fact that their body isn't. We keep the secret safe by erasing the memory of humans who rejected their zombie child."

I felt Sakura's grip loosened. She was always like this, feeling worried or sad for anyone but herself. Sometimes, she appeared selfish, but…

Hm. I noticed we haven't seen any werewolves.

"Well, we're close to the vampire section."

"Oi, granny, where's the mutts?" Naruto asked as he put his hands behind his back. I rolled my eyes. He was begging for a fight from _anyone_, wasn't he.

"_**Werewolves**_." She corrected, as she, too, rolled her eyes at him. It was his personality. "They're on the other side, safely away from vampires. No worries. They have their territory so they'll stay out of yours. The only times you'll see them is during rehab activities. Most of them can control themselves, but the newcomers rarely can. So, if we get any, we'll be happy to inform you."

I relaxed enough to the point that I wouldn't lash at anyone within three feet of Sa-- _**me**_.

"Here's your room." Tsunade finally said after what seemed like forever. Naruto, and I think even Sakura, gaped at the royal room. I frowned. It was nothing special. But, I guess you wouldn't see this kind of thing in a rehab. I heard the witch laugh before she disappeared in a bunch of smoke.

I saw a yellow blur zoom from the spot next to me and jump onto the bed. Sakura laughed when she saw the idiot lay on the plush bed, lounging with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"_Ahhhhh_! This is the _LIFE_."

But, then suddenly, I heard Sakura's giggles grew quieter. When everything was silent, besides Naruto's relieved sighs, she gulped. I sent her a look, but she returned it with a weird one.

…

….

…..

I growled.

"Oh, _don't tell me _he's sleeping with _us_."

* * *

"Why do I have to sleep on the fucking _**couch**_!?"

"Naruto, if you don't do it, _I swear_, I'm going to throw you in that _mermaid infested_ fountain."

"I won't care! Besides, those mermaids were pretty _hot_."

I rolled my eyes and got ready to yell more, but I was interrupted when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why don't we all sleep in the same bed? I mean, we did it all the time when we were little…"

"That's when we were little." I retorted as crossed my arms. "But, now he's a _**fully **__developed __**hormone **__filled_ vampire." Sakura tilted her head to the side. "_Hormone _filled vampire?" Naruto snorted and threw a pillow at me, which I caught with one hand.

"That's stupid, teme! Vampires can't have _hormones_!"

_God_. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

…At times like these, I wished Advil would work on vampires.

* * *

**A/N: I looked at the story stats and it didn't get as many hits as I hoped it did, despite the fact that it was put on a good number of peoples faves and alerts. Thank you, reviewers who took the time to write me one. I'll try my best to get more people to read.**

**I apologize about any mistakes in here.**

Preview:

_**When I realized whose arms were around me, I gasped. "Eh? Wh-What a-are you guys doing here?" **_

_**-Sakura**_

**Hint: She's not saying it to Sasuke or Naruto.**


	3. Vae victis

**Vamped**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Rated M for many things.**

**A/N: **…My god, it's hard to write in Sakura's POV…I love all my reviewers. I should give you a cookie.

**Lunatic is having a hard time finding a beta. So, updates may slow down a slight bit.**

**_Her POV_** His Emotions

**Present day. Season: Entering Fall. Year: 2XXX. Age, I'm not sure anymore. Appear to be an eighteen year old. Weather: Cloudy.**

I woke up to blinding glare of the sun, one that rivaled close to Sasuke. To my surprise, my brother was already up. He closed the curtains and yawned.

_Oh no, he's turning around…_

I gulped, and in reaction, I closed my eyes. I didn't know why, but I did, and I was trying hard to make it seemed like I was sleeping. Maybe, though, I was trying _too _hard.

I relaxed my shoulders and eyebrows. I held my breath when I peaked through my nearly closed eyelids and saw him coming closer to me, to the point that his face was nuzzled into my neck. The frown on his face was felt clearly.

"I know you're awake."

…

I let out my held sigh. So, the jig was up. I felt the weight of the bed press down behind me.

"You caught me." I mumbled as I turned to see him lean on my shoulder, immediately making me blush. "Wha-"

"This idiot." He grumbled; not to me, but more to the person attached to me. I looked down to see Naruto's head buried in my stomach, smiling a perverted grin that started to make me nervous. I guess Sasuke felt that and growled quietly. I bit down my giggle when he pried his best friend's hands off my waist and shoved him off. Both off me _**AND **_the bed.

"Huh-" Naruto had woken up, but it was already too late. He couldn't react quick enough, and he hit the carpet covered floor with a loud thud. "**OW**! What the…" I felt Sasuke's lips press behind my shoulder, and curving up into a smirk. It took a minute or two for Naruto to figure out who pushed him. "You bastard-"

That's it. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I felt my giggles escaping.

Naruto, who caught this almost immediately, pouted cutely and leaned on the bed, face to face with me. "Ehhh, Sakura-chan? You, too?" I rolled my eyes and was about to smack him lightly on the head, when suddenly his face was smacked away by a hand that came from behind me.

"Sasuke-kun, stop being so mean. I think he's had enough." I sighed as I leaned forward to look at the dizzy eyed Naruto on the floor.

"Hn."

I looked at the window that was covered by the patterned curtain and raised an eyebrow. "Anou, what time is it?" I felt Sasuke shrug. My gaze turned to Naruto, who quickly looked at the clock. "Uh, uh…Like…Nine o' clock."

I sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, a habit that I got used to; one of many that makes us seem human. "You know, I don't remember getting anything." Sasuke rolled over onto his back and I turned over to look at him.

"Getting what?" He asked as he raised a nicely shaped eyebrow. I lifted a finger up. "Do you remember? Getting something that tells us what to do? A schedule? I don't."

I didn't notice Naruto get up until he jumped onto the bed at the spot next to me. "Me, neither. Don't you get something like that at places like these?" I looked at Sasuke to see him make a sarcastic face and snort. "No shit, dobe."

_Thud, thud._

"Excuse me."

"We don't need any room service, lady." Naruto retorted, causing Sasuke to throw a pillow at him. I closed my eyes to sense who was on the other side of the door.

…_It wasn't a creature._

"Uhm, are you Tsunade-san's witch apprentice?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. It was a guess, since I felt hints of magical power, but…

"Eh? How did you know?"

Sasuke used his vampire powers to unlock and open the door (_Without having to get up, the lazy…_), revealing a young woman with, indeed, a long witch costume. She looked like a nice person. But, by the sound of Naruto warning growls and feeling of Sasuke's evil-radiating glare, they didn't think so. I saw her frightened expression and felt the sudden pressure increasing in the room.

"Guys. Behave like purebloods." I mumbled low enough for them to hear.

Almost immediately (like a conditioned response), they straightened their backs, but watched the woman warily as she stepped into the room. But, something had followed her into the room. I thought witches had sophisticated black cats, not…adorable pigs!

"Aw, what's his name?" I asked as I pointed to the adorable pink pig. I felt Naruto immediately snuggle against my shoulder and Sasuke lean on the other one, as if wanting my attention. I rolled my eyes. They were so childish in the morning.

"Oh, his name is Tonton." She looked at him and grinned. "Say _'hi'_!" It oinked, causing me to squeal. Realizing my action, I quickly regaining composure, cleared my throat and continued, "S-so, what brings you here?" Ugh, it was a little hard to press down my blush-from-embarrassment.

"Ah! Yes!" The girl immediately remembered what she had come to do. She took out an envelope from her brown leather messenger back. "Here's the schedule. She, uh, forgot to give it to you yesterday. All of you just have to follow the same schedule, you know, since you put in the request of staying together. The teachers are aware of it." She handed the envelope to me, which I then handed to Sasuke to open. Naruto, he, and I looked at it, skimming and, at the same time, listening to the witch apprentice.

"She also told me to guide you to your first activity, so once you get changed, just come meet me outside your door."

How was I going to address this nice woman? I couldn't just call her _'witch' _or _'apprentice'_. I have to ask. "What's your name?" She stumbled a bit, trying to stop herself from walking, and then turned around. She then laughed, "My name's Shizune. So, if you ever need any help, just call for me. Anyway, I'll be waiting outside." Shizune seemed more confident, probably because we felt a little more comfortable. Quickly and quietly, she exited the room.

…

….

"I'm changing first." I called, running towards the bathroom. I heard some knocks from Naruto, asking if he could join. It was soon followed by a loud smack…

And an _eerie _silence.

I hoped no one was dead when I came out.

xXxXxXx

"I don't really think he needed that smack." I argued with my brother, whose arms were crossed and his expression showed that he was clearly annoyed. "Besides, it's not like I was going to let him in." Sasuke grumbled a long string of curses under his breath. We both ignored Naruto and his, "I'm right _here_!"s.

"This uniforms are a little odd." I said, trying to change the subject. It was a Gothic style, consisting of a black coat, white button up long sleeve blouse, plaid skirt/pants, a red ribbon (A tie, if you're a male), and black boots. I tugged my skirt down, feeling that it was a little too short. Sasuke was tugging at his tie and commented with a single word, "Suffocating." He suddenly stopped and turned around. I followed in suite.

"Oi, dobe, quit stalling."

Naruto grunted in return. "But, this damn thing is so uncomfortable!" He retorted, as tied his black coat around his waist and rolled up his pants and sleeves. He then loosened his tie, an almost immediately, an expression of relief washed over his face. "Ah. So much better."

"You'll get used to it." Shizune said, trying to comfort us in a way. I smiled at her kindness and nodded. But, I kept tugging my skirt, and Sasuke keeps looking at me.

I hope I don't drop anything.

"As you can see, ties and ribbons are also and important factor for classification here." The witch apprentice began explaining, followed by an oink from Tonton, who was following close behind. I glanced down at my ribbon and continued to listen quietly. A little hard though, since Naruto was complaining about his uniform in the background.

"Depending on what color tie or ribbon you have, it shows what level you are." She took out a ribbon from her leather bag.

"Red is the first level, which is what you have. That means they just started. First levels, called _Shinku_, must be escorted everywhere and do not have many privileges, depending on what your problem is. _For example_: An anorexic would not be allowed to go to the cafeteria on their own and also would not be allowed to eat anything other than the things they are assigned. Sometimes, no privileges are taking away if your problem is of a different situation." Shizune put her dark red ribbon away. Then, she held up a dark blue.

"Blue is second level. This means, they have already become better and privileges have been added on. They are called _Taisei_. They still need to be escorted, around though. So, if an anorexic became blue, that means she has privileges of eating more snacks as long as she eats what she is told to, first." She put that ribbon away and took out a dark green one.

"Dark green is the third level. This means, they are getting closer to rehabilitation and have more privileges added on. They are called _Kuromidori_. They no longer need to be escorted. Most of Kuromidori are the ones who escort the lower levels. If the anorexic become green, she no longer needs to be escorted and can eat anything and anytime she wants. Of course, people still make sure she eats her meal." Shizune put that one away and took out a yellow one.

"Yellow is the last level. This means they are fully rehabilitated and have achieved all their privileges. They are called _Kuwairo_. They don't stay long, since soon after they receive their ribbon, they leave the rehab. Ah, here we are." She came to a stop in front a fairly large oak door, a knob that glimmered with golden paint, begging someone to turn it. "This is the 'Beginnings' Room, where all first levels start out." Shizune put the ribbon away and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. She handed it to me and smiled,

"Here's a map of the rehab. You have your schedules, so all you have to do is go to the rooms in order. I must be going now." Shizune bowed politely before picking up her pig and dashing off. I tried to take everything in, and was overwhelmed by a sudden nervousness.

"Sakura."

I heard Sasuke's voice and felt his hand on my shoulder. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "H-hai!" I flinched, immediately causing him to retract his hand. A feeling of sadness washed over my nervousness.

"I'll hold onto the map." Sasuke said as I handed it to him, "We should head in about now." He folded the map and shoved it deep into his pocket. I gulped and nodded, feeling an arm wrap around mine. I looked up to see Naruto grinning excitedly.

"Hurry up, hurry _up_!"

"Ah-" I felt myself almost being dragged as Naruto and Sasuke pushed the oak doors open and entered the room.

…_What the?_

"Oh, you're finally here."

Suddenly, all three of us halted to a stop.

There was a guy with a mask and an eye match smiling at us. I could tell, even if his mouth was under that mask of his. His hair fluffy and silver, all swept to one side. His eye crinkled up and he held up a hand.

"Hello. My name's Hatake Kakashi." The young looking man waved. "Come in and sit."

xXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto both sat rather close to me. My brother was too stiff, and the blonde just seemed nervous. We both sat down on the cold chairs, backs straight. Both Naruto and Sasuke could look anyone in the eye. Mine just kept trailing down back to my lap.

"So, now that we have everyone here, let's start introducing ourselves to each other." Kakashi said as he took out an orange book and leaned back into his chair. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This guy seemed more interested in the book that learning about us. I guess he was doing this for a while.

_He's a Halfling._

I blinked and tried not to make it obvious I was shocked.

_He's half vampire?_

_Yeah. Based on his scar, he must've been a vampire hunter. The red eye, though, looks familiar... _

I suddenly felt the pressure in the room tighten. I gave a breathed in deeply and looked up. But, I was so nervous, I couldn't see faces clearly.

"Let's start on this side."

Okay. Now, I have to try my best, look and memorize the faces and names.

The first person I saw was a white haired boy, his hair reaching his shoulders and his canine teeth sharp. He had one leg propped up on his chair and the other one stretched out. In his hand was a soda can. He had no coat, and no sleeves, either. I guess he ripped them off.

"The name's Suigetsu." He said, despite the straw in his mouth. He took a sip before continued. "Always need water. Kind of a merman, in a way, I just don't need to always be in it." Suigetsu smirked at me, immediately causing Sasuke's aura to spike. Apparently, the merman-like creature couldn't tell. "Er. I don't like staying in the sun too long and I like to relax." He shrugged.

Well, that was the end of his introduction.

The person next to him was a girl, who pushed up her glasses and blushed.

"I'm Karin, and I'm a cat demon." Almost as if on cue, cat ears appeared on her head and a tail came from behind. "I like-" She stopped herself, but I felt Sasuke's aura deplete.

_Boys._

I bit down my giggles.

Suddenly, my throat felt parched when I saw the way she looked at Sasuke. I felt my shoulders rise little my little, and my eye starting to twitch. Naruto nudged me and Sasuke snorted.

_Jealous?_ I heard him say in his mind. I thought for a quick bit before replying,

_Of a girl like that? Puh-lease._

We both laughed mockingly and snob-ly in our minds, something that we used to do when we were little. Pretend we were all that and imitate celebrities. Things like that.

"I like to keep up with trends." Was the last thing I heard from Karin. Everything else went through one ear and out the next. I guess on first impression, I didn't like her, so that unconsciously made me be mean to her. A bad habit, I figured out.

It went onto the next one. His body looked like it a belonged to a tough person, but his face looked like it should belong to a little boy. "A-ah, my name's Juugo." He seemed like a nice, shy person. "I like animals. I'm…I've been experimented on." Juugo looked down, making the facethat he hated being cursed. "I…Want to get close to people but can't. I don't know if the next time I wake up, their blood is staining my hands." I felt the pressure from other people lessen, and the feelings of pity and sadness floating around in the room. Juugo didn't seem to want to explain any further, so it went to the next person.

It was a boy with fairly messy hair, and he seemed to have ponytail despite the fact the rest of his hair was short. He had red triangles under his eyes, like he was from some sort of tribe. Both his legs were propped up, and he was chewing on a piece of jerky. His canines seemed much larger than Suigetsu's. He finished chewing and swallowed before saying anything.

"My name's Kiba. I'm a werewolf and…" Kiba held up the piece of jerky and grinned toothily, "I like meat." This made the pressure back to what it was before. Suffocating. I felt the pressure tighten even more when it hadn't said anything else. Everyone already knew.

He was werewolf; and he might not be able to control himself.

"My name's Shino." Started the other one. He wore sunglasses and clothes that covered his mouth and everything else. But, I noticed something peculiar. "I'm a robot." The pressure lessened, but I was a little sad for Shino. I looked at his robot fingers and tired not to stare at the wires that started from the back of his head to his neck. He didn't explain anymore.

Suddenly, I felt Sasuke's aura sharpen, giving me goose bumps and causing my hard to leap.

"M-my name's Hinata…"

Hinata?! What is she doing here?!

_If Hinata's here, that means, so is Neji._ I heard Sasuke growl in his mind warningly, whether to himself or me, I didn't know.

_Sasuke, calm down. Your aura is going out of control._ I didn't look at Sasuke to know he was forcing himself down. He let out a sigh and straightened his back.

I looked up and really did see Hinata, which disappointed because…Well, I was just hoping for a girl who just had the same name. She looked exchanged looks with me before her gaze went back to her twiddling fingers.

"U-uhm…I'm a vampire and…It's hard for m-me to talk so…I d-don't wa-want to talk about my problem. B-but, uh, I like to d-draw and…p-play the flute." Hinata seemed to direct it more to me then to anyone else in the room, as if she was embarrassed. What's there to be embarrassed about? I'm here, too. I have a problem. Probably bigger than yours. This made me even more curious. Next made Sasuke stiffen even more.

"My name's Neji. I'm also a vampire. I don't feel obliged to tell you my problem. But, I guess I should say something I like…I guess, playing the piano. That's it." Oh, I knew it. From the moment I looked up, I saw the sparks flying between the two; Sasuke and Neji. It started to make everyone in the room nervous. But not Kakashi. He just seemed amused…curious? But, now he just looks like he doesn't care.

…I flinched.

Those two were having a rather loud inner argument. So loud, it was interfering with my own thoughts.

_What the hell are you doing here, Uchiha?_

_It's a rehab open to every creature, Hyuuga. My problems are just as worse as yours._

I blinked. Were they about to have a _'worse than you' _battle? I sighed inwardly, feeling myself eavesdrop and make tiny comments quietly. At least it wasn't a _'yo mamma' _battle, like what Naruto usually initiates with a random bystander.

Actually, what _has _Naruto been doing?

I glanced to the side and felt his emotions. He was…I couldn't tell if he was nervous or excited about his turn. He had a few more people to go, though. Sorry, Naruto.

"My name's Ino." The girl was so pretty. Her platinum blonde hair and her pink lips, her trendy clothes and her pale skin.

…Which was starting to peel.

From the moment I saw the blue skin underneath, I knew what she was.

"I'm a faerie." She flipped hair, which was in a ponytail, behind her. Her expression was what a snobby kind of person would where. Ino crossed her legs and arms, smiled prettily as if 'for the camera' and said, "I'm the princess of the Sun Court." The faerie princess (which sounds oddly funny, like a Barbie doll) seemed to brag towards the females of the room and showed off to the males. I could feel Hinata's, and even my own, self esteem lower. "I'm here for reasons I don't feel like sharing. But, I like a lot of things, including fashion and…yeah, you get the point." I caught her glance at Sasuke, and felt myself worry with her intense beauty. I wasn't shocked she was the princess of Sun Court faeries. But, when I sensed no change in Sasuke's emotions, I was relieved.

Then again, Sasuke never was and probably never will be interested in girls. (I felt someone knock on my head and say, "Because he's got too much of _YOU _in his mind!" But, I put a "Do Not Disturb" sign up.)

So far, no one really felt like sharing anything about themselves. If they did, not a lot. Just one thing.

"My name's Chouji." Man, this kid liked to eat. "I like food." We can see that. "And, I'm also a faerie." It's amazing, since he's saying this all through a mouthful. "The reason I'm here is for Ino-sama." This actually cause the room to be overwhelmed with shock. I got hints of "Uncaring", but that was probably coming from Sasuke and Neji. "And, I'm not fat." He added afterward. Suigetsu was about to make a comment before Ino made a very clear look that told us,

"_Don't call him fat."  
_  
So, in the end, their was only an awkward silence.

…

….

…..

Who was next?

"Uh…"

Naruto!

"My name's Naruto."

I quickly noticed someone staring at the blonde vampire. I immediately looked around and saw Kakashi watching him with an unknown emotion. Curiosity? Hatred? Shock? I didn't know, but for some reason, the man looked like he's seen Naruto before.

"I'm a vampire and uh…"

Immediately, as if my instinct, I felt myself whisper. "If you don't want to say it, don't."

…

_Oh no._

All the attention was on me now.

And the pressure tightened even more than before, as I felt Sasuke's mood suddenly get overly protective.

"Stop it." I whispered harshly. He wouldn't stop, though. Everything was so uncomfortable and my head was starting to spin. The temperature in the room kept rising.

_Pat, pat._

It was Naruto. He grinned reassuringly and continued. "My name's Naruto and I have a problem with all of you guys." He pointed at Sasuke. "Including you, teme." Naruto leaned back and crossed his legs. "And I like Sakura-chan."

Right after he said that, my brother stood up and threw his chair at him, roaring and stomping on the poor blonde.

Sasuke then decided to skip over me. "My name is Sasuke. I'm a vampire. My problem isn't yours, so you don't have to know anything about it." He said all in one breath, breathing in before continuing, "I like people to stay out of my business." And it stomped on his best friend, who yelped. "And I _HATE _this dobe!"

"What joo call me, _foo' _?" Naruto cried from the floor.

The room erupted with laughs, giggles, snickers, or they simply just had an expression on their face. The pressure was gone and everyone looked like they weren't in a rehab. Even Kakashi chuckled and clapped.

Now that I recall, he didn't really pay attention to us nor did he introduce himself.

…

…

I didn't even introduce myself.

I glanced at my brother, who wore his trademark smug smirk.

Oh, he was going to pay. I don't know how, but he will!

**REWIND!**

**Money, Money, Money!**

"Okay, Sakura, these are very important in the grown up world." Itachi said as he held up a few coins and a few dollar bills. I raised an eyebrow. "I know that, but what do you…"

"Don't teach her any of your sick twisted ways."

I turned and inwardly squealed. Sasuke was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and head tilted back. He was making a sarcastic look.

"Sasuke-kun!" I blurted out, something I just couldn't help but do whenever I saw him. I got up and jumped onto him. Good think Sasuke was strong enough or else he would've toppled over. He lifted me over his shoulder.

"Stop hogging Sakura, stupid little brother."

"I'm not, aniki. She chose me over you on her own free will."

I felt the sparks flying behind me and sighed.

"Put Sakura down, Sasuke, so I can teach her."

"What? How to turn into you, the _female _version?"

I heard big brother sigh in exasperation, and I got the feeling he also rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Sakura, come back here."

I got off Sasuke, who didn't seem too happy about it, and sat back in front of Itachi. That was it. I was immediately bored. Until big brother smirked a smirk much too like Sasuke's.

"There's another way to make people pay to." Itachi said as he threw the money over his shoulder. "And not using money."

**FAST FORWARD**

**PLAY**

"That wasn't that bad!" Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head and tilted back and forth. I rolled my eyes as Sasuke smirked, earning a questioning look from the blonde. "Okay, well, let's see what's the next thing on the schedule…Is therapy?"

Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms. "What does that mean?" I shrugged and suggested, "Maybe, they mean to look for something that helps us." That only made their eyebrows raise even higher.

_Ugh._

_Boys._

"Like, something to do that helps us feel better if something's bothering us."

Their eyebrows went down. I guess, I can assume they understand. Well, at least Sasuke. Not too sure about Naruto, though. I looked around and saw that that more cre- people were coming towards us, but not to go into therapy. They were wearing dark green ties and ribbons. Scanning the group, I saw Neji and Hinata being escorted by a boy wearing circular sunglasses and a scarf that covered his mouth.

The blonde faerie princess and her plump guard were being escorted by a slouched, lazy-looking boy whose hair was tied back into a ponytail. Right off the bat, they were arguing.

The experiment, the cat, and the merman were also being escorted by a silver haired man wearing glasses. As if on cue, that whole group looked evil or wary of the escort, but followed anyway.

"I wonder who our escort is…"

Suddenly arms wrapped around my shoulders, causing me to stutter out, "W-what the-" Sasuke and Naruto, who were immediately alarmed and worried if it was a werewolf or other kind of enemy, stopped before they even did anything. The blonde suddenly broke out into a grin.

"Hey! I haven't see you guys since you were this small!" He exclaimed as he held his hand at least two or three feet above the ground. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded to the unknown people in acknowledgement.

"Sa-chan."

When I realized whose arms were around me, I gasped.

"Eh? Wh-What a-are you guys doing here?"

I was shocked. Was there something wrong with my babies? My precious little body guards? Yes, I called them my babies. But, when I turned around, they no longer looked the little boys who clung to my arms. I pouted and wiggled out of their grasp.

"You're taller than me!" I cried teasingly and ran into Sasuke's arms. Gaara, who took everything way too seriously, frowned. When I looked back at him, he looked like he was about to cry. I giggled and pulled his head down into a hug.

My god, he had to BEND down. That means he was at least Sasuke's size! And he's a head or two taller! (insert frowning icon here) Sob.

"Gaara-chan, where's Sasori-chan?" I asked as he pulled back, his cute expression still on his face.

"Right here."

I squealed and hugged him, too. He wasn't to tall, but he was still tall enough that he had to bend down when he hugged me.

…Why is everyone _taller _than me?

"Come on. We shouldn't stall here." Sasori said as he motioned all of us to follow. I felt safe with Gaara and Sasori in front of me while Naruto and Sasuke stood next to me. I felt like a queen with imperial guards, friends, trusted right hand men.

Sasori and Gaara had grown up strong, and despite their lean and skinny figures, I was sure their supernatural powers were strong, even if it was still lower than Sasuke's or Naruto's.

But then the feeling of a queen faded away when I felt the stares from female creatures. The stares from _Shinku _level creatures scared me. Zombies, though, could care less and paid attention to no one in particular but of whatever was in front of them.

I heard quiet cat-like hisses coming from behind me, and I was sure that was the girl named Karin.

_Don't worry. Neji and Hinata are behind them, watching them warily. Any movements and…_I heard a sigh. _Neji will attack._ I giggled and looked up at Sasuke, who was frowning disapprovingly. I hugged his arm, ignoring the hisses get a little louder.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

He turned away and grunted in return.

xXxXxXx

"This it." Sasori said as he brought us up to the red oak door. I turned around to see the rest of the group we had met in the Beginnings room. "It's called the _Calming Room_. When you become a higher level, come here anytime you want to relax." Gaara explained. I looked at the other escorts, who looked like they were explaining the same thing.

"The groups you are in now will be put into before you enter this room will most likely be the groups you always will be in." Sasori stated as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, everyone was being pushed.

The three of us, Naruto, Sasuke, and I, weren't being pushed. I assumed we'd stay the same. Hinata was being pushed towards the Kiba person. The faeries remained the same, as did the three that looked evil to me. Until Neji was being pushed towards us.

Sasuke growled deep in his throat. "What are you doing, Hyuuga?"

"It's not like I want to be here, Uchiha. The damn magic decided to put me in your group." Neji hissed back. He turned to me and smiled politely. "It's nice to see you again, Sakura." He picked up my hand and kissed it, causing me to blush in reaction. What? You'd blush, too, if a handsome boy was kissing your hand.

My older brother didn't take that well as he growled warningly. "Stop touching her." Neji glared at him and smiled at me. They were both engaged in a glaring contest, causing Naruto to roll his eyes and pull me away.

"Charge!" Naruto exclaimed as he pushed the doors opened. I expected him to pull me until we entered the room, but I looked down and realized we hadn't set a foot.

"…Naruto?"

"Gramps! What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at the white, long haired man.

"Oh hey, Naruto! _Ooo_." He got up from his desk and immediately walked over to me, shaking my hand and grinning like a pervert. I immediately felt Sasuke's rage coming from behind me (he was a real roller coaster of emotions today). Naruto frowned and pushed his grandfather away.

"Okay, Jiraiya, you old man, she's _**off limits**_."

Jiraiya frowned and said, "Oh, so she's your lady?" The old man broke into a grin, and before I could even say anything, he gave out a hearty laugh, "Well, you must have taken after _me _to have a nice pick like her." Naruto grinned and laughed.

"I wish she was mine. She's not, though." Naruto jabbed his thumb towards Sasuke. "She's his. But, she'll be mind eventually!" I couldn't help but blush, almost proudly, when I heard that. I even felt Sasuke's smugness radiating from him. Jiraiya gasped.

"What a handsome fellow you are. You'd probably have some gorgeous babies." I blushed. "Care to give me a daughter?" Naruto smacked him in the back of the head, which was probably better than having to face Sasuke's wrath.

"Anyway, let's get back to business." Jiraiya put his glasses on, making him look more like mature older man than the pervert he was showing a few minutes ago. Suddenly, he seemed like a totally different person. "Here are the teachers, counselors, whatever you'd like to call them. Iruka, Hayate, Genma, and Asuma."

The four men came out, all wearing professional clothing. Hayate, despite the fact he looked sickly, was a zombie at it's highest form. He was speaking in full sentences like a human, just coughing in between everything he said (_he probably died from sickness_). Genma was a vampire. That was all to it. Asuma was a Halfling, and judging by the scars on his hands, he was a hunter. But, the Iruka person…he was a regular human with a scar on his face.

_Maybe he's a hunter._

I looked at Sasuke, who looked back at me. We were like that for a few seconds before Naruto nudged me and grinned cheekily. I glanced at Neji, who was watching Kiba warily. It was normal, considering the fact that they were family related and Hiashi probably assigned him the duty of watching Hinata. She was clearly with a werewolf right now, who was level one and LOVED meat. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and worried.

"The vampire and the werewolf, please go over to Genma. Faeries, go to Asuma. The three of you" He pointed to the Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo, "head over to Hayate. My crazy grandson and his friends, head over to Iruka." Naruto grinned and saluted, his grandpa doing the same back, and we headed off to the smiling human…person.

We sat in chairs in front of him, and I'm pretty sure we all felt stiff and uncomfortable, since this man just seemed way too friendly.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto grinned back and put his hands behind his head. "What's up, Iruka-sensei?"

Sasuke's facial expressions seemed to relax at the sight, while Neji's remained up. Hyuuga's always had their guard up. I cast my twin a glance, who let out his held breath.

_He's no threat to us._

And that alone seemed to calm Sasuke down. But, even though Sasuke knew this, he kept his guard up in case something did happen. There can be no risks.

"Okay, so let's start…" Iruka laughed nervously as he scratched his nose. "The only names I know in this group is Naruto and myself."

…I glanced at the other two vampires that needed to name themselves, but they did not make a motion to do so. I raised my hands shakily and swallowed the lump in my throat, "M-my name is Sakura." Iruka looked at me and laughed.

"You don't have to be so shy about it. No one else is here."

"Sasuke." I looked at my brother and stopped myself from scolding his rudeness. He looked back and shrugged. Iruka grinned, and I immediately could tell he was watching our behavior.

"I see you two are twins."

Sasuke nodded, while I was too embarrassed to say that. I mean, sure, I was pretty, but Sasuke was much more handsome. And just being next to him made me feel unworthy. I just hoped he didn't take it the wrong way.

Iruka turned to Neji and started, "And, the last but not least…"

"Hyuuga Neji."

Iruka smiled and nodded. "Okay. Now that I have all yours names, let's begin with asking what your hobbies are." I felt my eyebrows furrow. Are we…reintroducing ourselves?

As if reading my mind, the pony tailed man laughed and shook his head. "Of course not. Knowing what your hobbies are might help me to know what a good therapy item for you is." He looked at me, motioning me to go first.

"U-uhm, well, I like to look at scenery and…listen to my brother play." I motioned my head towards the said boy. Sasuke glanced at and continued for me, "I play the violin. That's really the only hobby I have, besides having to watch over her." I felt myself blush.

"Okay, okay, my turn." Naruto earned himself a glare from his interrupted best friend, but continued anyway, "I like to play video games and sports. I like the pumping adrenaline I feel whenever I win." He grinned egoistically, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. My brother than smirked and stated, "But, that goes down whenever you verse me."

The blonde glared at him in response, grumbling, "I don't always lose…"

Neji sighed and shook his head. "I play the piano and meditate." Iruka nodded, rubbing his chin, "I see, I see…" He turned to Sasuke.

"Do you play the violin a lot?"

Sasuke's smirk fell off and he stiffened. I know why. He hasn't played ever since…

"Not for a while."

…I got sick.

Iruka nodded again, then turned to me, "Do you look at scenery most of the time?" I looked down at my hands and shook my head.

"I don't go outside a lot, so I look at scenery from the inside…" I unconsciously sighed sadly, and felt Sasuke's own aura soften.

The brunette man nodded. "So, the problem with you two is that you aren't really calming each other down from their problems. Sasuke, you seem to worry about Sakura much, who is very weak from her problems. Probably to help her feel at least more calm than she shows, she's wishing you'd play the violin for her. But, since you are so worried about her, you don't. For you two, it's as if one thing goes wrong, than everything else does."

Sasuke and I stiffened. He hit the bull's eye. And, I know Sasuke was going to ask a lot of questions afterwards.

"So, basically, we're going to have to cure Sakura's problem for everything else to go back to normal. But, uh, I'm sensing another problem…" Sasuke's eyes widened, causing Iruka to shake his head. "No, it's not physical or anything. We'll just fix that afterwards." He smiled mysteriously, and I felt like maybe it was all a façade.

"Now, Naruto, I guess you always play video games and sports with Sakura and Sasuke here, right? Considering you were childhood friends." Naruto grinned and nodded, almost as if proudly. "But, since those two are so wrapped up in their problems, you, too, have to deal with it. And your own worry can't be calmed, since it's usually because you're with them. I'm also guessing, even if you play alone, it still doesn't help. Playing with humans is out of the question, because in the usual scenario, they will accuse you of cheating or something. You were also isolated from other vampires, right? I'm guessing this is yours and Neji's first acquaintance." Naruto's face, which had turned solemn, nodded along with Neji. Iruka looked at the coffee colored haired boy.

"I'm guessing, you are just worried for your relative over there. You really don't have too much problems, considering your meditating is calming your mind. But, I think you're also concerned for Sakura and," Iruka laughed, "Even Sasuke. Your childhood bonds are very strong to other people, you two."

I smiled. Even though Sasuke and Neji held a disliking to each other, that didn't mean they weren't really best friends. I think the only thing that got in the way of that friendship is me. And, no matter how many times I think about it, I don't think I can get out of that situation. But, I don't think either of them dislike me for it.

I blushed and earned a questioning look from Sasuke, who I replied with a shake if the head and a "Nothing…"

Iruka stood up, causing all of us to look up at him. "Now, let's go and calm you down, first." He motioned all of us to follow. I glanced at the other group, and saw that they were about to do the same thing in different rooms. Hesitantly, I got up and followed close next to Sasuke. He looked at me and took my hand. I smiled.

xXxXxXx

"Here." Iruka had handed Sasuke a violin. He motioned Neji towards the piano, and he threw a DS at Naruto, who caught it with an ease.

"Now, first, let us have Neji and Sasuke play a duet." Iruka stated as he put his hands behind his back. Sasuke and Neji glared at each other before playing. This was not the first time they played a duet together. It was once, at a party, when were little.

They seemed a little rusty at first, since Sasuke hadn't played for a long time, but soon, it sounded more beautiful than before and sighed, feeling my heart pound. Naruto was smiling, his eyes sparkling in admiration, for he seemed more focused on the music than his game. I could tell, he was already calm enough as it is.

So, I opened my mouth and began to sing.

Sasuke and Neji looked shock, and I began to think that my singing was horrible, but soon they relaxed and played a tune that I knew very well.

Iruka was smiling and Naruto gave me a thumbs up.

This scenario never happened in such a long time.

I never felt so happy.

"So, I guess you're calming therapy is also singing, Sakura." The therapy teacher stated with a larger smile. I tried to smile at him appreciatively, at the same time, sing. Sasuke looked so calmer and happier than the usual.

But, my throat was burning, the feeling of being stabbed by a thousand needles, and my eyes widened. Immediately, I put my hands to my throat and fell to the floor.

Before I blacked out, I saw Sasuke's violin and Neji's chair crash to floor, their feet darting towards me. Naruto was already next to me, and Iruka looked very alarmed.

I think I needed it. I needed it now.

**A/N: **

**/Lunatic/ **Okay. Let's just stop there. I'm very tired and it's already sixteen pages in ten font.

**/Blue/ **Ugh. That was torturing. I thought we weren't going to stop for a while.

**/Lunatic/ **Anyway, thank you to all who review and bother to read this. Thank you to those who have this on their alert or fave list.

**/Blue/ **But, don't bother reading this. What happens if we say something important?

**/Lunatic/ **Right now, it's not important, so I'm guessing they aren't reading this.

_**Preview:**_

_**I growled warningly and shoved her against the wall, teasing her as I trailed my tongue from her chin to her collarbone. "Now." I hissed.**_

**-Sasuke**


	4. Sol omnibus lucet

**Vamped**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Rated M for many things.**

**Please note the things they do in here are probably not what they do in actual rehab, and that this is all fictional…Thus, fan fiction.**

**One of our Christmas presents to you.  
**

**Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays. Happy Almost-New Year.**

**Same Day, Year 2XXX Weather: Raining**

The minute Sakura hit the floor, I pushed my legs as hard as I could, and of course, I was the first one to reach her. I fell to my knees quite hard. I was sure if I was a human, my bones would've shattered. Yes, that's how hard it was. I knew I would catch her.

I always did.

She seemed heavier than usual: she always seemed as light as a feather. But, at that moment she seemed as heavy as the role she played in my heart.

…My god, that was cheesy.

…That left a bad aftertaste…Gotta cut back on those cliché lines.

I looked down at Sakura's face, her head being supported by my hand. I was already well aware that my hand was bigger than her face (_don't ask how_), making it easy to hold her head up.

Her eyes were half closed and I could easily see every eyelash in detail. I could barely see her beautiful emerald green eyes. Her plump cherry lips slightly parted, and her thin pink eyebrows furrowed together.

My ears twitched when I heard both Hyuuga and Naruto make a small movement toward me. I felt myself growl. _They were close enough._

Naruto stopped, based on experience, while the Hyuuga just stopped on instinct. I brushed the hair out of her face, examining her face was my looks softened. Gently I picked her up and shielded her from their prying eyes.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Iruka did not hesitate or ask questions, which only made me respect him more. "Go straight and make a right."

No escort was probably needed. The bathroom was in the same room, so anything that were to happen, if so, Iruke or Kakashi would know and take action. Nothing would happen.

My grip tightened.

_Nothing._

I felt my legs move, and before I knew it, we were in the bathroom. I probably glided over the floor, heck, maybe even flew. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to disturb Sakura. I closed the door softly and flipped the toilet lid closed. I sat down, setting Sakura onto my lap and letting her lean back onto me.

Her face was pale, cold sweat covered her shaking body.

"Sakura. Sakura, listen to me." I said as I gently (as gently as I could) shook her. "You have to drink some blood NOW. If you don't, I'm going to take drastic measures."

She seemed to spasm as she reached up to touch my face. Her fingertips were cold like mine, not warm like it usually was. "Sa-Sa…u…k…" Sakura tried to address me, her eyes closed with pain and her sweat as cold as the water in a winter pool.

"Sakura. Can you hear me?" I tried to make hand motions. The minute I pointed to my fangs and to my neck, the emerald eyes were struck with fear and widened immediately. She shook her head frantically, her slightly damp, pink bangs brushed against my cheeks. I twitched.

"You have to."

Sakura seemed to be grip her throat, alerting me immediately and causing a hiss to erupt from my own. I growled warningly and shoved her against the wall, teasing her as I trailed my tongue from her chin to her collarbone. "Now." I hissed. She declined, desperately trying to keep her voice inside by biting her lip. My sister was trying too hard to not want me. (_Arrogant? Maybe. Egoistic?…Nah_.)

"Fine." I whispered harshly as I lifted her chin to look directly into my eyes. I saw her eyes widen once more before closing slightly into a daze look. I seized the opportunity and popped something into my mouth. I pushed her harshly against the wall, capturing her lips with mine and forcing the capsule in. Then, I lift her chin slightly, making her swallow it.

Before, if we were to enter this situation, I set up two different procedures of taking care of the problem. The first one: I was hoping that I could take advantage of the situation and push her to finally drink my blood. If not, the second procedure was to resort to blood pills.

Blood pills/capsules(Whatever) is the simple term for this kind of thing. We call them Angel's Drugs because of the effect they have on us vampires. They help vampires to soothe the hunger of blood inside of us. This is different from what we drink, which is called _VBlood_.

_VBlood _

_Artificially Flavored Blood._

_To sooth the vampire in you._

_Buy some today._

…Why do I remember that commercial?

There is another kind of blood pill called _Devil's Drugs_. I'll explain it to you once the time is right.

Suddenly, I felt the warm sensation on my cheeks and I looked down to see her staring up at me. I felt the pyramid of pressure get knocked down (_probably by her super strength_) when she smiled brilliantly, and what cause a pang in my chest, even apologetically.

"Better?"

Sakura giggled and nuzzled into my chest.

"Better."

I don't know. I, myself, didn't feel better…

* * *

Naruto did not ask any questions. He went through many situations like this and knew not to ask. Besides, he knew what happened anyway. Neji looked like he was debating whether to ask or not. Vampire Clan (_Coven, in other words_) leaders face many situations like this. But, I'm guessing by the facial expressions we wore, he didn't even know if it was safe to ask. Iruka, on the other hand, acted as if nothing happened. It was as if that brown haired man had heard from Naruto, who was on the other side of the room and looked like he hadn't said anything at all.

After a few steps, Naruto acknowledged our existences and kept sending me worried looks. I nodded, motioning that she was better. The blonde released a held breath before turning to Iruka and apologizing about…

The broken DS in his hand.

How much stress was this boy in-

No, to rephrase it, how much stress did we unintentionally put on…

Iruka laughed and waved his hand, pulling out another one out of nowhere. He inserted the game from the broken DS into the new one and turned it on. After pressing some buttons for a few minutes, he chuckled and held it up, saying that Naruto had unlocked two other stages.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched his scalp.

The Hyuuga's hand had a few band aids, and I could see a few broken piano keys practically protruding from everything else. Then, next to him laid the violin and the broken bow. I looked at my hand, and I was not surprised to see my hand perfectly fine I balled it into a fist before bowing apologetically (_along with Sakura, who joined in on her free will_) to Iruka.

"Sorry for ruining that well crafted violin. We have a close family friend who's a luthier, so if you want me to repair it, I'd be happy to." I said politely, and I could feel the slight awkwardness with Sakura, who had never saw me this polite. But, Iruka laughed and shook his head, replying, "What? No, I don't need you to do that! Besides, we have a fine violin maker in this school anyway."

I did not know who was referring to…But I had this weird feeling he was referring to that silver haired vampire hunter. Then again, it's just a weird feeling.

"Sorry for interrupting our, uhm…" Sakura didn't know what to call this. I wouldn't know either. Class? Rehab? Happy time? I don't know.

Iruka smiled and also shook his head, "I don't mind, I don't mind! This is the time where you relieve stress." In a blink of an eye, Neji and I were back on stage, the piano was as good as new and the violin was the same way it was when I had first felt it. Sakura and Naruto were back sitting down as the audience, a sketchbook on her lap and a new DS in his hands.

I began to brush the once broken bow on the strings, feeling the music flow in me. Despite being a repelling force with the Hyuuga, a duet together was something that always brought a smile to her face.

But…

…I still did not feel comforted.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Sasori asked as he walked alongside Gaara. They look the same to me from the back…Except Sasori's hair was a little bit more curly…

I stared into space blankly as everyone else remained quiet, an awkward silence dawning upon us.

"…Did something happen?" Gaara asked as he turned around to look at Sakura. Naruto interrupted casually and said, "You broke the awkward silence! A gay baby was born!" Neji rolled his white eyes and backed him up, sending me a, _'You owe me' _vibe. He saved us from many awkward questions, and I don't know how many times I've repaid him. Have I ever, actually? The coffee haired boy replied, "Yeah, like we need another one of you here."

"Ooh. That was a good one." Sakura giggled. It was as if that sound brought the awkwardness off. I flinched when suddenly Naruto hissed and turned around when Kiba had walked too close. Hinata, surprisingly, had dashed in front of the werewolf in a means to…Protect him?

Absurd.

"Naruto!" My little sister's voice sounded so commanding, close to being even scarier than mine. Naruto flinched back, his fangs retracting. The dobe has full control over his vampire side. He was just playing his bodyguard part really well.

I could hear the cat-like protests of Karin. From what I can see, she doesn't know what _'personal space' _means. I clicked my tongue.

"What's next?" I asked as I rubbed my neck. I could see the skip in Sakura's step. What the heck was she so excited about? "What?" I asked, watching her smile warily.

"Socializing!" She replied in a singsong voice. I felt my insides drop and the feeling of _'Crap-I-Don't-Wanna-Go-Anymore' _wash over. Ugh…People- Wait, no. Magical beings? Ugh…I don't care…Talking with other people is so annoying.

"So, we'll meet new people?" Naruto asked as he caught up to our pace. Sakura shook her head and made a motion towards cat-bitch. "Nope. We're just going to get to know our _'classmates'_." I growled in annoyance and felt another headache coming on.

"Whoop dee fucking doo."

To my dread, we had reached the new pair of doors and I can hear the annoying chatter, despite how thick the wood of the doors or the solid walls may be. I was really hoping for something to pull me out of there, an excuse, anything. Nothing came when the doors opened and the rehab class had flooded out with their escorts.

Out of pure reaction, I felt my feet ready to turn on their heels and dash a different reaction, but Sakura had me at an arm lock. I felt like a sheep being led to the slaughter. I could feel Naruto watching me with pure amusement and probably a hint of sadism, and Neji following quietly and obediently when deep down, he felt the same way. But, he was the type of person to deal with things, no matter how much he disliked them. Maybe that's why he's able to still stand Naruto, or me, in that matter.

"Sasuke, come on." Sakura coaxed. Her voice was enough will power for me to take a step forward, but my intense antisocialism was much to great to do anything else.

"Don't be a chicken, teme…Like your hai-UMPH." Naruto's comment only gave me the will power to punch him in the face and take another step. But, the sight of chairs in circles prevented me from doing any more.

"Take it like a man." Neji said, attempting to push me mentally. I glared at him and retorted, "You take it like one, but you hardly look like one." The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes and refused to aid me (more like Sakura) anymore.

Sasori and Gaara had given me a shove when all else failed. I was still on my feet, but it was enough to push me farther in, get the rest of our rehab class in, and shut the doors before I could escape.

"Oh, we have a real antisocial one here, don't we?"

A woman who wore a skirt with shorts underneath (the shorts long enough to be seen), a long trench coat with many buckles, and more clothing that resembled to much like a Japanese yanki, stood on top of a table with her arms crossed and a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yo! The name's Anko Mitarashi!" She said as she saluted. Her personality seemed a lot like Naruto's: She was quite the tomboy, loud, and very…odd. But, I can feel she's quite the sadist. Sadistic tomboy. Great combo.

The only one who really made an effort to reply enthusiastically was Sakura, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, and Hinata. The rest seemed to mumbled (that included me).

"What? I can't hear you!"

She really wants to push us (me) over the edge, huh?

"Yo~/Yo!" Came the tired/happy reply.

"What's up?" She laughed, satisfied with our reply, "Anyway, this class will be a full thirty minutes!"

Fuck. Thirty minutes of non-stop chatter.

I heard Sakura giggle, and damn her for being my twin. Why the heck does she always have to know what I'm feeling!? She giggled even more, causing me to poke her on the side. Getting revenge on her was just too easy.

Oh yeah, tomboy was still talking.

"We will be watching and observing how well you get along with each other. It benefits both us and you. We earn more information on relations that can be formed between different magical being species that on normal circumstances would never happen. You would benefit because group therapy usually excels better than being alone. And for those who'd rather do other…"

That was definitely directed to me.

"Think of it as a break."

Break? My ass. Mindless chatter is _NOT _a break. It makes me want to bash my head against the wall. I heard Sakura whisper to me,

"It can't be all that bad."

* * *

I felt bad for that Aburame guy. The reason he was here was to find a way to become human. But, that wasn't going to be enough for me to say anything.

I had slowly (_and sneakily_) pushed my chair closer to Sakura, who probably noticed by then but probably felt really happy _(No, I'm not egoistic, I really felt her radiate with happiness. Really_.). I leaned back, crossed my arms and legs, and tried to avoid contact with the stalker four-eyes. Seriously. I think she's old.

Suddenly, I felt a nudge on my arm.

"Come on, teme, you should talk a little."

I nudged the blonde back, hard enough for him to actually fall out of his chair.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"_RRRGH_. You're a pain in the ass!"

"Really, now? I bet I could ask all the people you and I both know, and they'll ALL think you're a bigger pain in the ass than ME."

"I can do the same thing, and I bet they'd say you're a bigger pain in the ass when it involves Sakura-chan!"

"Dobe, you shouldn't be talking!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, you both care for Sakura very much." Neji said as he pushed us both away from each other, but then he smirked snidely and commented, "But, she's still going to end up with me."

"White-eyed _**GIRLY MAN**_-"

I knew Sakura was not paying attention to us at all, but she could hear what was going on. I could feel the little happiness, despite how that may be a little egoistic, that came from her as we fought over her. Though, I don't know why I'd be saying this all out loud.

I immediately glared at the source that was directing evil daggers at Sakura. It was that girl, Karin, and she flinched immediately when we came into eye contact. I snorted and looked away. Annoying little…

The ear that I kept open for Sakura had suddenly caught my interest.

It seems her and fairy princess over there were becoming friends. The (_chubby_) bodyguard was doing his duty and watching over the faerie girl, yet communicating with Sakura friendly. He wasn't here because he had problems (_I thought it was an eating disorder. My sister giggled at that_.) but because he was watching over…Ino, was it? I seriously needed to remember these names.

Since Naruto was occupied by Neji (_Do I owe him again_?), I casually went into Sakura's conversation.

…Ino? Ino looked up at me, probably intimidated as Chouji became more alert. Their concentration was broken, however, by Sakura's melodic giggles.

Is she sniffing _**giggling gas **_or something?

"Seriously, Sasuke-kun, you need to learn how to wear an un-scary expression when talking to new people." Sakura said. She was sitting down, while I was standing up, so she had leaned onto my hip. At times like these, I felt really tall. Also, she knew how to speak her words. I would've used the word 'strangers' instead of _'new people'_.

"Maybe because I don't like talking to new people." I replied high enough to be heard but low enough to be considered a whisper. I glanced down and saw her smile up at me. "I know."

I did not look at the blonde girl, for she looked like a someone from a horror movie. Her glamour was pealing off, revealing the murky yet smooth looking skin underneath. One eye still maintained it's glamour, yet they did not sparkle. The other one certainly showed she was a faerie. She looked at us curiously.

"Are you a couple?" She asked. Her gaze seemed to linger on me more than Sakura. I could feel Sakura's insides churn a little, so I sent her a little message via telepathy.

'_Of course we are, Sakura. I do not think it any other way.'_

But, she wasn't convinced. Had I led her to the misconception that I didn't love her? That I'd rather be with someone other than her? Of course, I'd rather fight with my fists against an armed Vamphunter than admit it, but I did love her.

I'll just never admit it though.

Maybe those damn soap operas mother (I think aniki in all actuality) watched were rubbing off on me…I knew I shouldn't have stayed in those rooms. But, noo, Sakura wanted to keep watching. Girls and their romantic crap…

But, since I never want to admit it, she'll _always _get the wrong idea. Before I knew it, the words slipped through my pale lips,

"We're twins."

"Twins?" Ino repeated as she looked between my sister and I, and of course, she saw no resemblances. The first thing I thought: Was she as dumb as another blonde we knew? Sakura nudged my leg, probably because she had heard my thoughts.

"Don't worry. I think the next period should explain it to you." My pink haired twin said with a grin as she pointed to the schedule. "What's next?" I asked, causing her to look up at me.

"It's _Species Class 101_. Apparently, they're going to teach us about different species, including our categories."

"Why?" Chouji asked. What the? Where'd he get those chips from?

"So it makes us more informative of the world. For all we know, this information can get us out of sticky situations." I answered for Sakura. It was quite obvious. Besides, this class might end up being really useful later on.

We entered back into the group discussion, which was both annoying and fun at the same time. People threw insults at Naruto, who went along with it and pretended to be angry. To my surprise, we all got along. Except for catgirl and mermaid boy over there. Like a cat to water.

No pun intended.

* * *

Finally, that class was all over. We were walking to Species Class 101. I had ignored all of Gaara and Sasori's questions, which were eventually answered by Naruto. Sakura walked next to me, where she had always been and always will be. But, I can feel her little glances.

That disturbed me a bit.

"If you have something to say, speak up." I didn't intend to sound mean, but the fact that she kept looking at me was starting to annoy me/put me on edge. Sakura gulped and twiddled with her fingers, much like that Hyuuga's cousin.

"What?" I asked again.

"Well, uhm…"

"?"

"I was thinking…That we're probably going to miss Christmas." She said, her face saddening little by little. It was her favorite time of the year. Who knows if they'll let her play in the snow here…That rhymed- I need to work on my attention span, too. What's going on with me?

"And why does that have you worried?" I asked as I shoved my hand in my pockets and tilted my head to the side. She sighed, "Because, we won't get to spend time with Itachi-nii and Okaa-san…And I won't have any time with you."

…

It took all the force I had to push down the blush building up in my cheeks. Calmly, I patted her head and said,

"We'll spend every minute of our life together. Who knows how long we've live." I had not realized how fast our pace was compared to everyone else's. I created a sound proof barrier, though, just in case. "We might live long enough to see the world die. Until then, we'll spend every minute with each other, every Christmas with each other. Though, right now, I don't know if we'll get any alone time." I motioned my head towards Naruto and Neji. Sakura laughed and hugged my arm.

"Geez, Sasuke-kun, you're so mushy today."

"…Urusai."

**A/N:  
/Lunatic/ **HAHAHA. I'm finally FINISHED.

**/Blue/ **I'm not satisfied with this chapter.

**/Lunatic/ **Why? 'Cause it's so MUSHY?  
**/Blue/ **…Yeah. That's why...Anyway, thank god. We updated on of the stories...**Merry Christmas**.

**/Lunatic/** Yaaay! FOOD.

**Preview:**

**I'm guessing this is how Sasuke feels whenever he sees you…You know…So…Weak. It makes us want to protect you even more, you know?**

**-Naruto**


End file.
